


Journey to the Spire

by Aikyo10



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Shapeshifters - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, tags might need updated as story goes onward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: The story begins many years before a Prince and his bodyguard enters the Dragon's Forest. Ignis has found the lost child he has been searching for with a shapeshifter's aide. Sadly, Ardyn has also found the child.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be but, I hope you stay around and find out with me!

Ignis stood on the tallest hill overlooking one of the smaller villages in the Gralea empire, a small insignificant cluster of homes with smokestacks billowing. The winter months had been unkind this year. Ignis tucked his hands into his pockets as the wind broke against his back. The quaint setting was envious. As the white weather moved in over the hill line to the East, he heard the approach of the man who had called him out to this village.

 

“Nyx.” Ignis did not turn to find the man. He could smell and feel Nyx’s presence far easier than finding him with eyesight alone.

 

“One day, I’m going to get a drop on you, old man.” Nyx’s rumble of a voice preceded his appearance at Ignis’ shoulder.

 

“You found him rather quickly.” Ignis pulled off his glasses and tucked them into his pocket. “I am impressed.”

 

“You handed me a number of good clues.” Nyx crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And you made it sound urgent.”

 

Ignis nodded and turned to face the lupex. “Thank you, Nyx.”

 

The toothy grin split the scared face. “Not many can say they have a dragonborn who owes them a favor.”

 

“Quite true.” Ignis held back a smile. 

 

The sun’s last rays slipped beneath the horizon as they stood there in the falling snow. The lupex man’s gaze followed Ignis’ to the house which held the person he had traveled half a continent to find. The enclosure for cows was placed downwind next to the largest structure. A barn which most of the men from the village were now exiting and heading into their respective homes.

 

“Still not going to tell me what this is all about?” Nyx’s arms fell to his side. “Or why you had me bring my best to this god's forsaken part of the world?”

 

“A precaution.” Ignis regarded Nyx with his full attention. “I was not sure if you would find trouble. I would be a dead man if your clan felt I sent you to your death.”

 

“They know I do not take requests unless I want to do them.” Nyx brushed a hand through his snow-covered brown hair. “I suppose this is it then. You have at the rest and I will meet you at a later time. When I need to cash in that favor.”

 

“Give Libertus my regards. I can sense him glaring at me from the tree line.” Ignis raised a hand to bid Nyx farewell. 

 

Nyx shook his head. “Oh. Don’t mind him. He’s always cranky when we have to be away from the clan longer than a week.” 

 

The peaceful twilight was broken by the sudden inhuman growl from the other side of the village. 

 

“What in the nine hells was that?” Nyx’s growl was echoed from the tree line where five more lupexes waited on their leader. “Demons. Here?”

 

“How did they find him?” Ignis whispered the question to himself. He was sure this time he could avoid bloodshed. 

 

“Ignis.” Nyx snarled as the human visage melted away.

 

The creatures from the shadows slithered across the freshly fallen snow towards the village. The forest behind them had gone silent as all the lesser animals fled deeper into the wood for safety. 

 

“Go back to your clan, Nyx.” Ignis did not feel he needed to include the shapeshifters. He would handle these by himself.

 

“Ignis, wait!” A hand which had long black claws caught Ignis’ arm. “They’re going to kill everyone in that village. They smell of death.”

 

“Not if I stop them.” Ignis tugged his body away from the iron grip. He ran down the hillside with no expectation of help from the man he had left behind.

 

The swarm of creatures clawed forward quicker than Ignis anticipated, the first line of the deformed bodies of darkness crawling over the outer line of houses. As Ignis broke out into a run once he reached the bottom of the hill, his hands grew warm as he called upon his inner fire. He bent his knees and launched into the air. The first blazes of fire from his hands incinerated the demons on top of the homes where screams of terror had begun. His feet touched the ground as his hands grew hot and he swiped his arms outward. A tall wall of white-hot fire separated the two homes from the rest of the village. The wall extended outward to the edge of the forest. 

 

The commotion had brought out most of the men. They were bundled for the cold, all carrying a crude weapon made of basic iron. Such weapons would be of no use against demons. 

 

Ignis did not blame them for shouting in fear at him since he was in the middle of the blaze. The screech of the demons burning mixed with the dying screams of men and women in the two houses were sounds he would never become accustomed to. He could not save them all, but he could protect the others. 

 

The small angry mob turned from yelling in anger to fear as three larger demons stepped through the wall of fire. Ignis hoped the villagers all scurried off to a safer distance. One of the three dark bodies with red veins and a mouth full of jagged teeth moved forward while holding a large sword. They were monstrous in size which meant slow. As the sword sliced downward, Ignis leapt back into the air and volleyed two large orbs of fire towards the demon’s face. He arched back and over the sword which had been aimed to cleave him in two. He landed at the feet of the third. He unsheathed the red daggers at his sides and used them against the medial parts of the giant’s legs. 

 

The demon let out a shrill sound of pain as it fell to one knee. Ignis avoided being squashed by the large hand which slapped the ground. His hands igniting his blades as he jumped upward and sliced the demon’s head off its shoulders.

 

The daggers in his hands spun and he crossed his arms in front of him to block the force of the first demon’s fist, the second one demolishing the house in front of it. Ignis prayed it was empty. His body slid back a few feet and he prepared to spring upwards once more. 

 

The loud howls caught his attention. He spared a look over his shoulder. There were Nyx and Libertus, side by side, in their bestial forms. The lesser demons which laid dead at their sharp claws a show of resilience and, in Ignis’ mind, stupidity. 

 

“If you want to be of any help, get all the villagers out of here!” Ignis commanded of the pair. “Get them to the woods! Your brawn and bite will not defeat these ones.”

 

The sound of a lupex speaking in their natural form, many would assume, was more dog than a human. Ignis found the speech far more similar to a hiss of a cat.

 

“I have sent the others to deal with the humans.” Nyx snarled at Ignis. “We will not stand and let you fight alone.”

 

“Sentiment will get you killed.” Ignis replied.

 

“That’s what I keep telling him.” Libertus snapped his jaws at his leader. 

 

“We shall take care of the lessers and distract the other one.” Nyx said and with that, left with Libertus.

 

Ignis had no time to concern himself over the shapeshifters. He bent his knees and bounded forward to the giant in front of him. He dodged the fist which struck down by jumping up onto the top of it.  He ran up the large arm to the creature’s elbow before jumping towards the arm holding the sword. As he sliced through the arm, between wrist and elbow, he fell back towards the ground. He took a moment to survey the surroundings as the creature stumbled back in momentary shock.

 

Demons were beings of impulse. They were formed of nothing and so, thought little of anything. He saw the second demon swinging at Nyx while Libertus had his teeth fastened to the demon’s neck. The lupexes had, in fact, kept the demon distracted and Ignis was surprised the demon appeared bested.

 

He’d have to research lupex’s teeth and claws against demon flesh at another time. Ignis called forth a surge of magic to his right palm. He twisted and threw his dagger at the demon’s chest. He narrowed his eyes as the demon’s body exploded outwards in a spray of hot sticky blackness. 

 

Ignis reached out a hand and his red blade returned to the palm of his hand. 

 

“Impressive.” A man’s shadow parted the wall of fire. “Seems you’ve retained your skills.”

 

Ignis’ hands tighten on the hilts of his blades. He did not expect to see him here. “Ardyn.”

 

“Quite a surprise. Seems as time goes by, we two share similar thoughts.” Adyn stepped through the fire. The man moved with regal bearing with his arms spread outward and multicolored cloak hanging off his shoulders. “How shall we end this little, shall we call it, battle? No. Battles are far more engaging. Ah, we shall call this a scuffle.”

 

Ignis felt the urge to uncoil to his true size. “I believe the small hoard you’ve sent has already been dispatched.”

 

“You mean these disappointing summons?” Ardyn’s hand flicked to the side. “I have many more of them. Enough to blot out this patch of nonproductive human life.”

 

“Who is he?” Nyx’s jaws were wet from the blood of the demon.

 

“Leave, Nyx.” Ignis warned his friend. “You are no match for him.”

 

“Such blind loyalty.” Ardyn said. “Such stupidity. I have never found a use for the lupexes aside making fine weapons from their claws and bones.”

 

“Don’t!” Ignis snapped at Nyx and Libertus as they stepped forward. “He may look like a man, but he is not.”

 

“We have taken down sorcerers before.” Libertus crouched low at Ignis’ side.

 

“Stupidity.” Arydn spat in disgust. “Base stupidity I cannot stomach.”

 

“Ardyn.” Ignis’ hands ached, but he dared not put his blades away. 

 

“I have a wonderful idea. If you and your new pets take down one of my pets, then I’ll leave the boy to you.” Ardyn snapped his fingers and the fire barrier extinguished. “That’s a fair bargain I believe.” 

 

“I shall make no bargains with you.” Ignis would never trust the man’s words. 

 

“Sad. Then I suppose I’ll kill them all now. No reason to prolong this scuffle.” Ardyn spun so his back faced them. “Goodbye, for now, Ignis. Do bring your friends next time.”

 

“Wait.” Ignis stepped forward, but he was too late. His head turned from the noise behind them.

 

Feral roars came from two large behemoths with bullhorns longer than ten men. The ground shook as their fiery hooves hit the ground. They would be on top of Nyx’s people and the villagers in moments.

 

“No!” Libertus was running towards the forest over the hilltop. Nyx was on his second’s heels not that they would make it in time.

 

Ignis glanced forward, but Ardyn was gone. A scream which he had pushed deep down to keep his composure was released at the same time he uncoiled his true form. Pain was a brother to Ignis. He had accepted it being part of his life centuries ago. As his human form contained his magic and allowed him freedom, the agony of breaking out of the shell was immeasurable. His scream became a roar and his body grew out and upward. 

 

Ignis pulled in a deep breath to fill his lungs and flew. He was aware of his size despite suffering his human form for several months. He landed in front of the first behemoth bull. He curled his long body around the beast and released the fire in his belly. The beast turned into black ash in mere seconds. He unraveled his body. A quick lunge forward and he caught the other beast in his jaws. He snapped his head to the side and drove it into the earth. He released the bull from his jaws before coiling around the body. Ignis took a large breath and ended the beast’s life with a cleansing fire.

 

He did not return to his human form after the beasts laid in black ashes at his feet. He did not trust Ardyn. The blighted one was no more man than Ignis was human. Shapes they took to walk around the populace were human-like, but that was not what they were. Ignis laid his breast down on the ground when he was sure there was no one under him. He curled his body around the group of villagers and lupexes. He could hear the whispers and the weeping. The humans and the lupexes may fear him, but they were safe - as was the boy he came to collect. 

 

“You couldn’t have done that from the start?” Nyx asked. 

 

Ignis tilted his head to spy Nyx with his left eye. He had no need to explain himself. He swung his head upwards and looked down his long nose at the clan leader. “Bring me the boy.”

 

“Give us a moment.” Nyx replied after a long pause. He and Libertus disappeared under the trees. 

 

Ignis kept a vigilant eye on the darker pockets of shadows until the sky cleared and moonlight poured over the village. His talons dug into the earth. Adryn was gone. For now. The ‘why’ weighed heavily on Ignis’ mind. He pressed his nose deep into the snow fallen woods. There were a few yelps of panic.

 

“Nyx. Now.” He growled. 

 

“Goddess save us from pushy dragons.” Nyx retorted.

 

He pulled back and waited. If they knew he could hear their every word he did not know or cared. The lupex leader exited the tree line carrying the very boy Ignis had searched for these last four years. The villagers handed the boy over to Nyx quicker than the lupex had expected. Humans did not possess the same familiar bond with their orphans as lupexes experienced. 

 

“Now, I’m not sure what you want with him, but remember he’s still a child. An orphan at that.” Nyx put the child down next to Ignis’ left claw. “This is Ignis.”

 

“Hello!”  The bright labradorite blue eyes were sunk deep in a pale face framed by golden hair. A thick arm raised high up above the child’s head as he waved at Ignis.

 

“Hello, Prompto.” Ignis responded with a chuckle. He turned his claw over and unfurled his talons. “Come closer.”

 

“Alright.” Prompto dashed away from Nyx’s hold.    
  
Tiny plump human arms and legs struggled to climb into the cup of Ignis’ claw. Ignis was patient. Prompto huffed as he sat in the center of his claw. 

 

“Ignis.” Nyx crossed his arms. “Who was that?”

 

“He is a danger to the entire world. His name is Ardyn and you will hear it in the decades to come.” Ignis answered. “I would suggest you to move your clan to the forests between the Nox Fleuret territory and the sea.”

 

“Why?” Nyx’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Because the only man in this world who can defeat Ardyn hasn’t been born yet.” Ignis lifted his belly from the ground and stood at his full height. “Hold on tight, Prompto.”

 

“This is so neat!” The young boy laughed as his hands wrapped around Ignis’ middle knuckle.

 

“And how do I turn in that favor?” Nyx screamed from the ground.

 

“Write the sigil I showed you onto a parchment. Set it in a fire built of leaves. I will find you.” Ignis flew into the air after his words with Prompto in his clutch.

 

He rose above the trees and soared north through the chilled air. The snow cleared as he flew over the country border. He glanced down at the boy in his claw. None too surprised, Prompto was peaking through the talons with no fear. Ignis closed his eyes as he enjoyed the momentary freedom.

 

“Mr. Dragon!” Prompto’s voice rose above the wind. His head peeking through the talons keeping him from falling. “Where are we going?”

 

“A safe place. Then home.” He said. “Don’t call me Mr. Dragon. Call me Ignis.”

 

“Uh. Ignis? You’re not going to eat me? They said you wanted me because I was so fat.” A sad laugh which matched Prompto’s sad face.

 

There were moments Ignis had a deep hatred of human’s selfish sides. “No. As I said, I am going to bring you home.”

 

“Oh good. I didn’t want to be eaten.” Prompto responded. “But why are you bringing me to your home?”

 

“Because, Prompto,” Ignis spun in the air which elicited a laugh out of the young boy, “you are a dragon.”

 

He spotted the Titan mountain range in the distance. He knew of a clearing and a waterfall which would serve their needs for the moment. He lowered himself and Prompto down to the clearing. The roar of the waterfall filled the basin. The river was busy with wildlife, but not of human life. He opened his claw and placed Prompto on the bed of rocks.

 

“Why did we stop here?” Prompto asked as he spun around. “This is where you live?”

 

“No.” Ignis laid down after crossing his front arms. “It is a place which is safe. And will allow you the room to stretch.”

 

Prompto raised his arms above his head. “Like this?”

 

“No.” Ignis shook his head. “Your true form.”

 

“My true form.” Prompto spoke the words slow. 

 

“Yes. It will not be pleasant to shed your human shape. I believe it is best to do so now before we get to my forest.” Ignis said.

 

“I get to look like you? And be strong like you?” Prompto’s eyes widen and his hands curled into small fists pressed to his breast. “Really? How?”

 

“As I said, it will not be pleasant. Your mother put the spell on you when you must have been freshly hatched. Best you practice fire and flying away on our way home.” Ignis did not wish to prolong Prompto’s transformation. 

 

He was surprised when Prompto’s happy expression faded away. The blonde child’s hands fell to his side. “Mister... I mean, Ignis. Do you know why my mom left me?”

 

“Yes.” Ignis reached his claw out and waited for Prompto to crawl back into the center before he continued to speak. “Your father wanted you and your clutch dead.”

 

He lifted Prompto up to his eye level. “He went mad. Your mother did what she could to hide you.”

 

“Is my mom still alive?” Prompto sat with his legs crossed.

 

“No, Prompto. I’m sad to say she was killed by your father shortly after your birth.” Ignis knew these things, but he did not feel it was time to tell Prompto how he knew them yet. 

 

“My dad?” The child asked next.

 

“I do not know. Although,” Ignis continued, “he may not. The arrival of Ardyn changes a great many things. Your father and the ruler of a far away land made a pact many centuries ago. If he still resides with them is unknown or if he still lives.” 

 

“Oh.” Prompto smiled. “Then my mom did want me.” 

 

“Very much so.” Ignis lowered his claw to the ground. “Now, it is time.”

 

“Time?” Prompto slide back to the ground.

 

Ignis encircled Prompto. “As I said,thhis will not be pleasant. It will hurt, but you will endure.”

 

“Alright.” The blonde head twisted back and forth as Ignis’ scales pressed against his body. “Mr. Ignis.”

  
He sighed. “Just. Ignis. What is it, Prompto?”

 

“Uh do I get to stay with you now?” His blue eyes shined with unshed tears. “Like forever?”

 

“Yes.” He felt a human attempt to smile pulled at the wide edges of his dragon jaw. “If you want to.”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto nodded.

 

“Close your eyes, Prompto.” Ignis instructed. “And trust me.”

 

He waited for Prompto to squeeze his eyes shut before opening his jaws for a large breath. 

 

“Yakun no Jiko!” He spoke the words then bathed the boy in the hottest blue and white fire from deep within his body. Prompto’s scream was expected as were the tears. The suffering as one switched between forms was not a feeling Ignis could put into words. Before his fire was depleted, Prompto’s body began to change. 

 

His body relaxed his hold from around Prompto. He gave the young dragon room to breathe. He felt a pang of guilt as the small silver and blue body quaked against the river rock. Ignis rubbed his muzzle against the row of dorsal scales on the young dragon’s back. 

 

“It’s finished.” He said.

 

Ignis nudged Prompto with his nose to get the boy to uncoil from this tight ball. The small roar from Prompto as the boy pushed him away with his sharp claws was endearing. 

 

“Come now.” He insisted with another bump of his nose to Prompto’s side. “We need to start your flying so we can continue home.”

 

A glare from vibrant blue eyes with a small breath of fire was Prompto’s answer. Ignis chuckled at the weak attack. He blew a short breath of fire at the ground towards the child’s claws. Prompto was startled by the fire. His narrow head shaking back and forth as he surveyed the world with new eyes. The mesmerizing moment led into Prompto turning in circles. To see his tail no doubt, was Ignis’ thought at the sight. Once Prompto caught his tail, there was a small roar of happiness as his body rocked back and forth.

 

The thin body sprung out and leaped over Ignis’ tail into the shallow depths of the river. He watched as Prompto jumped on his four legs and then attempted to run only to fall. The weight of his body was in different proportions compared to the human form. Ignis allowed him to fall numerous amount of times, indulged him in breathing fire both with intent and on accident onto the surroundings, which included Ignis’ sides and face a few times. There were few forest creatures willing to stay around with one dragon around. With two and one of them noisily splashing about and spitting fire, it was assured they were alone.

 

“Are you ready to fly?” Ignis asked.

 

Prompto stopped his hopping. A small roared and a snap of his jaws was his reply.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be good at flying.” Ignis arched his long neck upwards.

 

There was a chattering reply of roars, squeaks, clicks and several snaps.

 

“Whatever do you mean? You look like you. I know I have red and green scales. Why would we look the same?” He asked.

 

Prompto’s long wings spread out from the sides of his body and beat against the ground. The fact was Prompto’s body, while long and narrow, also boasted two large wings with a distinct shimmer of silver scales. Another difference was two sharp triangles for ears and each on the lateral sides of Prompto’s head. The youngling flew up to the height of Ignis’ head with wings beating far faster than needed.

 

“Yes, I am very well aware you have wings and I do not.” Ignis huffed. “I can still fly.”

 

A curious roar and squeak followed by Prompto spinning to the side and falling to the ground with a loud crash. 

 

Ignis sighed as he reached out and righted Prompto who had landed on his back. “I do not know. Dragons are born as different. Now, focus on your flying or you’re likely to crash and harm yourself. Then where would we be?” 

 

There was a hiss and growl as Prompto scurried on top of Ignis’ back with a quickness unlike Ignis had ever seen. 

 

“Oh no.” Ignis twisted his long body and plucked Prompto from his back with his teeth. He dropped Prompto in front of him, a few feet off the ground. “The rest of these questions can wait until we’re home.”

 

Prompto scrambled to his feet and released a tiny squeak with a hop.

 

“Honestly.” Ignis sighed, but indulged the youngling with rub of his nose against the top of Prompto’s head. A warm feeling of happiness at not being alone any longer quietly hidden deep inside Ignis’ chest. He had no control over his feelings for the youngling. “There. Better?”

 

A prance of claws and Prompto’s wings began to work hard to lift him into the air. 

 

“Very good.” Ignis unfurled himself and leaped into the air. “Follow me.”

 

He paused as he reached the treetops. Prompto had followed him with little trouble up into the air. Ignis pressed his body forward flew as fast as he dared. It was time to get Prompto home.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Ignis landed in the clearing of his forest. Prompto collapsed more than landed a few feet away from Ignis with a pitiful squeak. 

 

“I’m tired too.” Ignis moved towards Prompto. “We can sleep out here tonight. We’re safe in my forest.”

 

He laid down next to Prompto with a loud yawn which startled the nearby birds. Prompto crawled forward in a slither under Ignis’ head. 

 

“What pray tell do you think you’re doing?” Ignis asked. 

 

Prompto let out a small roar. He circled six times then curled into a ball against Ignis’ breast. 

  
“Fine. But only for tonight.” Ignis sighed as he rested his head onto the ground. He felt Prompto’s nose wiggled from the scales between Ignis’ left arm and neck. Ignis closed his eyes as he waited for Prompto’s breath to settle. 

 

Ignis closed his eyes as Prompto fell asleep safe in his embrace. Ignis felt calmer being home. The wood began to speak of the newcomer as the night moved over them. The animals peeked from around the tree trunks and through the branches. The chatter kept Ignis awake more than the rustling of bodies. Before long, dawn broke and sunlight began to spill through the trees. 

 

He waited for Carbuncle to come forward first. The spirit watched the woods when Ignis was absent and did before Ignis called the forest his home and took the responsibility to protect it.

 

“Good morning.” Ignis raised his head.

 

The blue furred fox spirit skipped through the grass towards Ignis. Their large ears twitching as well as his nose as he approached. Ignis knew the spirit did not have a gender, as he and most did, so thought of the spirit as they, rather than a he or she. Ignis crossed his front legs and Carbuncle halted their pace. The owlish eyes blinked as they hopped onto Ignis’ arm. They continued in slow steps up the arm. The jewel in middle of the spirit’s head glowed as they neared Prompto’s sleeping form.

 

“That’s close enough.” Ignis warned the fox.

 

Another blink from the black eyes as the fox sat down. A slow swish of the thick tail back and forth as their head tilted back and forth while watching the young dragon sleep. Ignis was uncertain what he would call the emotion he felt for Prompto. He knew he did not want the other spirits coming too close until he had time to educate Prompto on who, and what, was safe to engage. He also may not get the luxury. Carbuncle chirped twice before bouncing back down into the grass. There were a few more chirps before the other creatures of the forest began to step forward. Carbuncle ran off and disappeared before the chocobos even reached them.

 

He bumped his nose into Prompto’s side. “Time to wake up.”

 

There was a bleat and a squeak and then Prompto curled into a tight ball. 

 

“None of that. You can sleep in another day.” Ignis picked Prompto up with his claw, mindful of his talons, and placed him in the middle of the field. “You have a welcoming party.”

  
Prompto was not an adult dragon, but he was still a dragon. He was nearly as tall as a chocobo and was as long as a adult basilisk. He dwarfed the normal wildlife, but he was still a child at the end of it. The narrow silver and blue head shook. Those startling blue eyes blinked and took in his surroundings. Prompto rose to his feet and turned in a circle. He sat on his back legs and let out a tiny roar. Some of the animals scurried backward and others stood their ground. Prompto lifted his front legs.

 

“Prompto, I don’t believe-” He sighed as he watched Prompto spring forward and run towards the pack of chocobos “-Goddess, help me.”

 

The forest erupted as Prompto dashed towards each pack of animals, wanting to play, touch or lick. Ignis winced as the youngling ran head first into a tree as he was not watching his surroundings. The tree survived but left Prompto staggering for a few moments. Ignis knew if he allowed Prompto to run wild for too long, it could lead to a problem with the forest spirits later.

 

The child was so happy though. Ignis figured he would hold off a few more minutes before he put an end to the play. His mind drifted into a dark cloud of thoughts. If Adryn was out there already, making his plans, then Prompto would not have many years of happiness before they were dragged away from their home and into a war.


	2. Noctis finds what he seeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio head into the Dragon's forest to find a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black magic, red magic, we need magic.

Noctis Caelum and his sworn guard Gladiolus Amicitia entered the forest under the rays of a setting sun. It was not wise to enter the Dragon’s Forest in the bright daylight and even less so under the blanket of darkness. This did not deter them for Noctis found comfort in the cold fingers of the shadows. Gladiolus, Gladio as most would call him as few had the patience to speak his full given name, did not feel the comfort his liege did in the midst of these woods and during the night. Gladio found comfort in the earth from which his body had been molded, but these woods left his skin prickled with unease.

 

Noctis halted his walk in front of a large tree whose base was wider than twenty men standing side by side with roots deep enough to touch hell’s ceiling. His hand reached out and pressed against the swollen bark. The blue glow from his palm illuminated a sigil etched deep into the trunk. Noctis’ hand turned into black claws and he destroyed the sigil with one swipe. 

 

The forest responded with a howling wind chased by a shriek of alarm.

 

“The hell was that?” Gladio asked. He pulled his hair back and trapped it in a leather strap to keep it from his eyes. The large sword on his wide shoulders was the weight of three men. Gladio could wield it with no effort to protect his prince.

 

“I essentially knocked on the door. If this is truly the dragon’s forest, they will know we are here. And we are aware of their magic.” Noctis explained, his now human hand tucked into his robes, and he pressed forward. “Hurry, Gladio.”

 

“Hurry you say.” Gladio snorted as he trailed the small cloaked figure which was his prince. “One does not hurry through a bewitched forest with undergrowth as thick as this. We will be lucky to make it half a mile before sunrise.”

 

“By sunrise, we will either be dead or have captured what we have come for.” Noctis turned his head and smirked at him.

 

Prince Noctis, of the Kingdom of Insomnia, was a young man far past the age of marriage and yet, younger than his guard. He was a man born into a family of prestige and into the loving arms of a father whom had prayed for a son every night. From those prayers, Regis Caelum was blessed with Noctis. A frail baby, a kind child, and cursed, some would say, with the power of black magic. The blessing of the child took the mother’s life. A price no one dared speak of in the presence of king or prince.

 

Prince Noctis was here searching for a legend. A sagefire dragon. The dragon was the reason Noctis was searching out the sigils. He destroyed each he came upon with ease. He needed to find the true ruler of these woods. He needed the answers they kept. He needed the dragon. What would a Prince born in a time of peace and with riches in the coffer touching the ceiling have need of a dragon?

 

The dragon was soon to discover the answer.

 

“Wait.” Gladio’s large palm captured Noctis’ shoulder. “This clearing. Where did it come from?”

 

“Forests have them.” Noctis stopped at the edge where trees met the empty grass. “This one looks no different than the others. This entire forest feels of magic and wood.”

 

“I don’t like the look of it.” Gladio said. His hand fell from the prince’s shoulder. He reached back for the hilt of his blade. “Watch your step.”

 

Noctis scoffed as he stepped onto the lush grass. One foot into the flowerless blanket of green there was no change or worry. The second foot crossed the invisible line of the trees and into the trap he stepped. The wind inside the clearing rushed hot across Noctis’ and Gladio’s bodies. They looked around each other, ready for an attack. As they glanced to the side, they missed the streak of yellow and blue slither through the grass in front of them. 

 

“You must be a special sort of dumb to come here and piss him off.” A voice of amusement pulled their attention forward. There stood a young man with bright yellow hair which could rival the sun, a row of white teeth for a smile and a set of ocean blue eyes. 

 

Dressed in a tunic of blue and hands at his side, the man resembled a farm child more than any threat. Gladio stepped forward, blocking the young man’s view of Noctis. 

 

“Who are you?” He demanded with sword in hand.

 

“No one really.” The man laughed. He kicked at the empty grass between them. “Only a messenger.”

 

“What message have you brought us?” The guardsman kept his eyes locked on the stranger.

 

The toothy smile wilted. “Leave. Leave or face the consequences of your rudeness.” 

 

Noctis ducked around Gladio’s body to speak. “We came to speak to the spirit of the woods, or witch, or warlock who protects them.”

 

“That will not happen.” The messenger shrugged. “You don’t truly want to die here. Go back to your village and homes. There is no gold here. Why do you people always think there is gold in a forest. What would we use gold for?”

 

“You speak as though you are not human. We seek no gold or jewels or treasure you can hold.” Noctis spoke with earnest excitement. “Please! Are you the spirit that guards these woods? I need to find the sagefire dragon.”

 

Yet another laugh in reply to Noctis’ question followed by a swift shake of the blonde’s head. “Sorry. I’m no spirit, or sprite, or fae. You need to leave.”

 

“Then we’ll have to say sorry back.” Gladio knew the battle of changing Noctis’ mind was the deadliest he could face. “If we must fight you to meet the one who has answers very well. Come. I shall fight you.”

 

“And I shall fight with him.” Noctis pushed back his hood and readied his claws.

 

“Really?” The messenger shrugged. “As you wish.”

 

How long they stood braced for attack, Noctis and Gladio did not know. Gladio had faced many foes in the name of his liege and suffered many scars. Noctis had trained with his powers under the most skilled his kingdom could recruit. They were both surprised by the speed which the man launched into the air.

 

“Noct!” Gladio raised his broadsword and, with blade laid flat over their heads, blocked the rain of crystal arrows. The sword swung to the side in time to block the volley from the left. Noctis stayed still as Gladio’s body radiated heat and offered protection. The crystal arrows shatterred as they hit Gladio’s bare arms.

 

“I’ll try and slow him down.” Noctis reached into his satchel and pulled out a metal sphere. “Ready?”

 

“For what?” Gladio’s teeth grinded together as the assault continued.

 

“Do you choose death over life?” The messenger asked as he bounded from the grass back up into the sky. “There is nothing for you two here! Leave!”

 

“I choose to thrash you!” Gladio bellowed in answer. “Noct!”

 

Noctis ran out from under Gladio’s shielding sword and body. He was quick on his feet, yet the messenger overtook him with ease. The man’s small body arched through the air and with a silent landing, he now stood in front of Noctis. 

 

As the blonde man stood straight from his landing, his hands fell out to his sides and palms faced the sky. “I’m getting the feeling if I take care of you, the loud one there will be easy to take.” 

 

The prince did not respond to the more than accurate assessment of his guard’s mentality. Noctis watched the thick muscles in the man’s arms flex. The arrows appeared floating in his palms.He twisted the sphere in his hands and tossed it into the ground at the man’s feet. It exploded before the man was halfway into the air. Thick tendrils reached out and twined themselves around the man’s legs. Noctis leaped outwards instead of upwards and so escaped the squid trap. 

 

As the man slashed at the hardening blackness at his ankles, Gladio launched into the air with broadsword raised. His war cry echoed in the clearing as he swung his blade down meaning to cleave the messenger in half. No one dared cross the shield of Noctis’ Caelum without his own desire for death. The crystal arrow wielding man broke through the black bindings in time to arch away from Gladio’s attack. He was spared being split into halves, yet the black iron of Gladio’s blade was not only wide and thick, but its blood sharpened edge had a long reach. 

 

The yelp of pain and surprise caused the man to falter on his feet as a wound was cut across his chest. Noctis spared no time while Gladio had the man’s full attention to call out for the shadows. They wiggled from the forest floor to his hands. They wrapped themselves as snakes would around his arms. He waited for Gladio’s next strike. The blonde twisted away from the blade with enviable ease. Noctis saw his chance and his shadows uncoiled from his hands towards their attacker.

 

The man yelled as he fell with arms bound to his side and legs immobilized the same way. The shield of prince Noctis lifted his blade and made to end the man’s life. Had the strike had landed, there would have been no doubt in Noctis’ mind that the black blade would have split the man in half. There was a clap of thunder before a figure appeared between Gladio and the trapped man on the ground.

 

A single dagger with a blade the deep color of ruby halted the broadsword from falling. The dagger’s owner materializing from the flash of lightning after the sound of thunder. A man taller than Noctis, yet not as tall as Gladio, wore black and a sour expression. He stood there with glasses thinner than parchment with Gladio’s blade next to his shoulder, the dagger’s thin red metal holding. 

 

“Prompto! Away!” The new man’s voice boomed. “Time to change dance partners as it were. You will not mind I hope.” The man twisted the dagger and his body in such a way Gladio’s sword finished its deadly arch. The hungry blade found no foe other than the earth which shattered under the inhuman strength.

 

The messenger, Noctis would now call him Prompto as a name had been supplied, rolled to the side. A clap of lightning and thunder appeared, this one brighter than before. Noctis raised a hand to cover his eyes. When he opened them, Prompto was across the field with a hand pressed to his bloodied chest and the other pointed at him.

 

Three blue crystal arrows floated around Noctis’ neck.

 

“Stay your blade or fail in your duty.” The man in black demanded of Gladio. “Your brute force cannot win here.”

 

Prompto’s face was pinched in pain. “Sorry, Ignis.”

 

“Noct.” Gladio looked to his liege. “You good?” 

 

“I’m fine, Gladio.” Noctis’ fingers flexed in small waves as he spoke.

 

“You’ve lost.” The man, now to be known to Noct as Ignis, pointed a red dagger towards Gladio’s face. “As for who will walk out of here alive, that does not mean unscathed for your rudeness.”

 

“Rudeness? He attacked us.” Noctis said with his fingers still moving. “We came here to find the guardian of the woods. That is all.”

 

“Why? For wealth? For a head to put on a spike and carry back home to win a favor?” Ignis’ lip curled into disgust as he glanced towards Noctis. “Children. Brutes. You have done nothing but willfully destroyed the very wards which protects this forest and therewithin the very kingdom it shields.” 

 

“I am here to save the kingdom and the rest of the world. And you two are not going to stop me.” Noctis’ hands were numb with withheld power. “Gladio!”

 

Ignis had perchance the idea Gladio would have lifted his sword. Instead, Gladio’s arm shot forward with a clenched fist. Now this fist was not one of human skin and bone. This hammer of knuckles had transformed into a gauntlet of stone and metal. While Ignis may have dodged Gladio’s attack, no man could have prepared for Noctis’ magic. 

 

Noctis' body was shrouded in dense shadow before Prompto’s arrows could pierce his flesh. He raised his arms and those very shadows sprung outwards towards the men who dared attacked him. No one understood Noctis’ magic, his power, the darkness which had granted him the ability to live. The truth of the shadows was simple to Noctis. His power was that of death and how he used this power would change his life, and others’, forever. 

 

If Ignis and Prompto had been men of flesh and bone, or even demons in the visage of men, they would have died if the shadows had found their targets. To their luck, or mayhaps skill, they were able to leap away from the magic to the other side of the clearing. 

 

Noctis raced to Gladio’s side. His stone and metal arm now human in form once more, the guard picked up his sword. 

 

“You will tell us what we need to know.” Noctis said. “Or I will tear apart each sigil and uncover every ward which has been laid in these trees until I find the answers I need.”

 

Ignis stood in front of Prompto with daggers still in hand as he replied. “You would leave the kingdom defenseless. We and those wards have protected the people for over a millennium.” 

 

Noctis pulled off his cloak and let it fall to the ground. He placed a hand over the bight blue glow which radiated from his chest “And maybe you did not hear me. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum and I am here to find the sagefire dragon.”

 

He stood there in the middle of the clearing with Gladio at his side awaiting a response. The one he received was not the one which he had expected.

 

“I know what you come for. Stay your blade and your mindless destruction of my sigils.” The man with the red daggers stepped forward and spoke loud to cover the distance between them. “For I am Ignis Scientia, your highness, and it is I whom you seek.”

 

“I seek a dragon. You are a man.” Noctis’ mouth fell to a frown as his arms crossed his chest.

 

Ignis chuckled and with daggers sheathed, he bent at the waist in a shallow bow. “I am a dragon as well.”  

 


	3. Into the Dragon's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio follow Ignis and Prompto. As they walk deeper into the cave Noctis finds he has more questions. Can he trust these two men who attacked them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is untrusting of people who tried to kill them, yet he seems ready to follow Noct's lead.

A good story has a journey. There are many journeys a person can take in their lives and many they choose not to take, much like the advice given by those who are far more sage, yet it depends on the person which journey they set out to take. Noctis had may expectations when he set off on his journey. Danger. Witches. Hunger. Injury. He did not expect to be led through the forest in the dead of night to the mouth of a large cave by an ill-tempered man and his page boy. Before they had departed the clearing and followed Ignis to this cave, there had been an exchange of words between Noctis and his guard. 

 

“Think he’s lying?” Gladio had asked as he fastened his sword to his back. “They attacked us first.”

 

“Even if he is, this is the best chance we have of finding the dragon.” Noctis picked up his cloak and covered his chest. “Besides, you’ll keep me safe.”

 

“Always.” Gladio smiled and put a pat on Noctis’ back.

 

They followed Ignis and Prompto with no preamble. Gladio stayed closed to Noctis’ side as they traversed the immense forest. 

 

“Where are you taking us?” Gladio asked Ignis as they halted their steps. 

 

“Deeper into the cave.” Ignis motioned with his hand forward. “Unless you want to be out in the open when the beasts of the forest come out to feed.”

 

“Not trusting you’re not taking us back to your nest to do the same.” Gladio’s arms crossed in front of his chest. “Nothing comes out of these forests. Haven’t in years.”

 

Ignis pressed a finger to the middle of his glasses to push them up the bridge of his nose. “That is due to the sigils me and Prompto have placed in very specific areas. They bar any person or thing to exit the forest if they mean to harm human life. Now, if you can restrain yourself from any more questions and follow, we’ll be at our destination shortly.”

 

The cave to Noctis was a normal cavern aside from its size. To touch the top of the cave Noctis would have had to grow twenty feet. The ceiling of stone did taper deeper into the belly they traveled. Outside, there had been moonlight illuminating their path, but the cave swallowed the light and snuffed it out. Noctis could not see more than a few inches in front of him. He steadied himself by grabbing the back of Gladio’s shirt. He had to be careful not to be cut by the large blade on Gladio’s back, but it was far better than tripping over his feet.

 

Right around the moment Noctis was sure there would be no way for Ignis or Prompto to be able to see ahead of them, a warm red glow unfurled inside Ignis’ hand. Noctis wanted to ask what magic Ignis called forth to perform such a feat. His own chest glowed faintly even in the deepest darkness, but he could not call it forth to bloom brighter at will.

 

“There. That should make it easier for you both to see.” Ignis held the glowing hand to the side 

 

“As if you did not need it too see.” Gladio snarled.

 

Prompto laughed for the first time since they left the clearing. “Actually, we don’t. We can see in pitch dark. All dragons can, or at least I think all dragons can.”

 

Gladio shook his head. “You saying you’re a dragon too, kid? As small as you are?”

 

“Size is not everything.” Prompto countered with a glare over his shoulder. “Or is it size does not matter?”

 

“It is silence is the best way to avoid annoyance.” Ignis snipped from ahead.

 

“Someone is cranky.” Gladio cast a look towards Noctis. “You good?”

 

“Fine.” Noctis smiled. “Can’t wait to see where this goes.”

 

“Only you would find this exciting.” Gladio snorted.

 

Noctis nodded. “You’re probably right.”

 

Time slips away in enchanted forests. No one had warned Noctis how time flowed inside a dragon’s forest and so, he could not gauge how long they walked from a clock piece. He only knew his legs had grown tired and his stomach growled with being unfilled. His words of complaint were never spoken as the cave, with sudden magic, rippled away from them. A large room warmed by a large fire appeared in front of them. Books stacked taller than Gladio and there were tables also filled with books and alchemist tools. A large singular bed was pressed against the back cavern wall. Two large sides of meat, which appeared to have been salted and dried, hung by the fireplace.

 

“Sit. Rest. The fresh water is there in that barrel.” Ignis flicked his hand and the red glow disappeared. 

 

Noctis walked up to the table closest to the fire, with the books stacked in a tall tower. There were long benches on either side of this table which would sit more than two with ease. The other tables had one chair by them or none. He pulled the top book down from the closest stack and opened the pages. Noctis was not certain if Ignis and Prompto were dragons. He was baffled how they came upon so many books in the middle of an accursed forest. 

 

“Iggy, that burns.” Prompto’s loud whine was hard to ignore. 

 

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed with tunic gone and hands tucked under his legs. He had never been cut by Gladiolus’ blade and had no comparison. Noctis saw Ignis on one knee, inspecting the wound. Ignis placed a kiss on the top of Prompto’s head before grabbing a large egg-shaped stone from inside a chest next to the bed. Noctis spied a small patch of hay with a blanket draped over two large objects tucked into the far corner of the cave.

 

Ignis sighed as he took his time to pull the stone in his hand across the wound. “Serves you right for being cocky. I said to dissuade them until I arrived, not incite a duel.”

 

“What are you doing?” Noctis placed the book on the tabletop and crossed the room. 

Ignis glanced over his shoulder “Jade in certain forms helps us heal. This one I have imbued with a bit of magic and can help with minor injuries. Your man’s blade is not of normal iron. If it had been, it would not have pierced his skin.”

 

“You’re still going with the whole dragon story.” Gladio’s voice purposefully loud as he dipped a cup into the water barrel. 

 

“Not a story. Fact.” Ignis glanced over his shoulder. “This will not take long, your highness.”

 

Noctis stepped closer. “How can you two be dragons? You have the look of a man.”

 

“Looks can be deceiving.” Prompto flashed his teeth. “Bet you didn’t think I could get the drop on you.”

 

He was doing his best not to stare. He was failing, but neither man seemed to mind. Noctis caught the glint of light off of Prompto’s chest. Noctis was momentarily struck by surprise when he realized the shimmer was a small patch of skin which looked to be scales. He shook himself free of the shock when Prompto whistled to get his attention. 

 

“You ok there?” Prompto asked while he sat there, bleeding.

 

“Yes. I mean. I think it was the other way around. You didn’t think we’d be so hard to fight.” Noctis enjoyed the banter with the blonde man. The tension from the fight fell from his shoulders and an unspoken apology was hidden in the barbs.

 

Prompto’s right eye shut and his body stiffened as Ignis’ hand began to glow red. “I almost had you. If I hadn’t stopped to let Iggy give you a warning, I would have had you.” 

 

“Think again.” Noctis laughed. “Gladio would have cleaved you in half if it wasn’t for your friend.”

 

“Some things never change.” Ignis muttered under his breath before he stood up. He placed the jade back in the wooden chest and then cupped the underside of Prompto’s chin to make him look upward. “There. The rest, sadly, will have to heal tonight while you sleep.”

 

“Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto smiled.

 

“You’re welcome.” Ignis turned and faced Noctis. “Please. Sit and I shall feed you. While you eat, I’ll give you some of the answers you seek.”

 

“How about,” Gladio laid his sword on top of the table nearest the fireplace and sat down on the bench with his mug of water, “you answer while you cook. Save us some time.”

 

“Brutish manners are rarely welcoming to tempered answers.” Ignis replied.

 

Noctis glared at Gladio. “Give it a rest. I’m starved and as he said we’ll get answers.” He spared part of his glare for Ignis. “Right?”

 

“Certainly. You haven’t eaten in nearly two days.” The man with the sharp dagger in his hand answered as he sliced away at the salted meat. 

 

“Two days?” Noctis sat across from Gladio at the table. “You’re joking. We only came into the forest tonight.”

 

“As I said, the sigils we place do not allow the escape of anything which would harm a human.” Ignis placed the meat he had cut into a pan. Noctis watched as the long fingers of the man reached into a bag and several small potatoes were added. Ignis then added some water and spices before he placed it in middle of the fire with his bare hand. “As such, those sigils protect your kingdom, but also tilt the axis of time in these woods. To me and Prompto, our lives are long-lived and so, to lose a week or a month means little to us. The forest provides us what we need to survive as we do our duty.”

 

“What duty is that? Attacking people looking for you?” Gladio’s eyes tracked Prompto’s movements through the cave, unnerved as any guardsman would be with someone who had been attempting to kill them not very long ago when they stepped behind them. 

 

Prompto, still without a shirt and not seeming to mind in the least, placed a mug of water in front of Noctis. “No. We are to make sure no one passes through if they’re causing trouble. The forest traps them here and turns them around. If they’re just poor bastards with bad attitudes, I help them get out without being seen. But Ignis takes care of the rest. Bandits. Demons. You know, the bad things.”

 

“And the reason no one has seen you, ever, is?” Gladio tossed his hand out. “Magic?”

 

“Not precisely, but close enough.” Ignis pulled the bubbling pan of food out of the fire. “Prompto. Plates, please. For our guests.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Prompto hopped up and raced to the cabinet to the left of the second row of bookcases.

 

Noctis’ stomach was not the only one which growled from the smell of a hot meal. Prompto put the plates down along with a knife and fork and Ignis placed the hot meat and potatoes evenly onto each. In his wildest imagination, he did not believe he would be getting fed in a cave, with two strange men, inside the Dragon’s Forest. Ignis turned away with the pan and Prompto sat next to Noctis with eyes darting back and forth between him and Gladio.

 

“What's that?” Gladio nudged his chin towards the far end of the cave. 

 

There, in the shadows, tucked away a large stone sculpture. Its square head rested against the wall. The body was formed from larger rectangles. An earthen puppet with strings cut.

 

“Oh, that's our guard. Not that we've ever needed him.” Prompto shrugged. “No one could find us, but Ignis said we need him.”

 

“He is of no concern.” Ignis brushed his hands together. “How is the food?”

 

“Fine. Thank you.” Noctis bowed his head. He picked up the fork and knife.  “But do get to the why we are here.”

 

“The only reason you would be here is if the dark spire in the eastern lands has risen from the earth.” Ignis leaned against the stone beside the fireplace. “The glow in your chest means you’ve been chosen by whatever Gods there are in this forsaken world and sent out by your countrymen to stop whatever evil they believe is coming from the tower.”

 

Gladio wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “You might get to hide here in a forest, but there are people out there in other kingdoms saying creatures are coming in and killing people by the dozen. Every nightfall. There are villages empty.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Ignis crossed his feet at his ankles and averted his eyes. “This forest may have its own time axis but that does not shield us from the horrors which batter against the tree lines.”

 

“We’ve been sort of waiting on you for awhile.” Prompto fidgeted next to him.

 

Noctis was both curious about each man as well as trepidatious in trusting them. He filled his stomach as Ignis spoke. He ate too much too quick and one-half chewed potato lodged wrong in his throat. He coughed and drank half his mug of water before the pain passed with the tuber. He pushed the plate towards Gladio who would finish what he could not stomach.

 

“Thank you for the meal. You know why we are here.” Noctis glanced at Prompto then focused on Ignis. “You say you are the dragon which my father told me to find, but I have never heard or read of a man and a dragon being one in the same.” 

 

Ignis’ head tilted up. Noctis could see the dark green eyes scrutinizing him. “You will find in your travels, your highness, that one does not, dare I say, cannot hold on too tightly to what they have been told. Believe in your own mind and question the words of everyone.”

 

“Saying that would mean we can’t trust your words.” Gladio placed Noctis’ empty plate on top of his own. “You’re doing real good talking in circles without giving us any damn answers.”

 

Ignis’ head tilted to the left. “What pray tell could I do to convince you I am whom you need to go forth on this ridiculous expedition aside from turning into a pot-bellied beast with bat wings?”

 

“Yeah. Why do humans think dragons are so ugly?” Prompto asked the question with a pout.

 

Noctis had the need to apologize in that moment to Prompto. A ridiculous notion since Noctis had never said dragons had to resemble the pictures drawn by others.

 

He stuttered. “I have no idea.”

 

“I am not, cannot and refuse to turn into a bestial form to prove myself.” The venom in Ignis’ words poisoned any levity from Prompto’s pout. “You’ll just have to trust me.”

 

“That’s a mighty tall order.” Gladio eyed Noctis. “What say you?”

 

Prompto nudged Noctis’ shoulder with his own. “Look guys. You can wander around out there until you’re dead. No one else living in this forest can walk on two legs and talk to humans. Plenty of animals and a few evil nasty spirits lingering around, but Iggy is not a liar. It’s just us.”

 

“And by just us, he means just me.” Ignis pushed away from the stone hearth. “Prompto, you should stay here and guard the forest.”

 

“No way. You go. I go.” Prompto’s head shook so fast Noctis worried the blonde hair would fly off. 

 

“We really don’t need a tag-a-long.” Gladio leaned forward on his forearms. “No offense, kid.”

 

“Ah. No offense.” The shirtless man leaned forward on his elbows. “You’ve got no power to make me stay, big guy. Try and leave me behind and I’ll just be right by you like a ghost.”

 

“Sad to say.” Ignis’ warm smile was far different than his sneer. “He speaks the truth. No stopping a windstorm from blowing or a fire from burning or a dragonling from following.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Noctis held up his hands. “If you’re telling the truth and if you’ve been here for so long, then you know what I need to do.”

 

“Yes.” The merriment in Ignis evaporated. “But that can wait until the next sunrise. In that time, you should rest, your highness. Me and Prompto will see to replace your steeds you left at the edge of the forest. As well as pack what we will need for the journey. Rest as it will come in short supply once we make our way to the East.”

 

“You certain?” Gladio asked Noctis. Despite his volume and protests or misgivings, he would always defer to Noctis. “This is who we’re taking?”

 

“Yeah. Looks that way.” Noctis nodded. He had no reason to believe Ignis. He had no reason to accuse the man of lying. He had seen how they moved and the power they both possessed. The small scales on Prompto’s chest proved Ignis’ truth. He wanted to ask more questions and read few of the books on the table. The warmth in his belly mixed with exhaustion pulled him towards the offered bed.  “And some sleep wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

 

“Alright.” Gladio pressed his hands flat on the table and rose to his feet. He picked up the sword and braced it on his shoulder. “Let’s get your royal ass into bed and get some sleep.”

 

“Do all humans talk like that to their royalty?” Prompto asked.

 

Prompto watched, with Noctis, Gladio trek to the bed and lean the sword against the cave wall. Ignis slipped out of the entrance without a word to anyone. The ridiculousness of feeling so comfortable around people he barely knew was not lost upon him. Prompto’s half nakedness did not deter him from pressing closer to Noctis. A young dragon would not be able to talk to humans often. As much as Prompto and Ignis were oddities to Noctis, so was he to the young blonde.

 

“No.” Noctis grumbled. “He believes he can get away with it because we’re not within earshot of our fathers.”

 

“You have Iggy calling you highness. You think I should call you highness too?” The man radiated heat. Dragonlings radiated warmth with strong emotion. A fact Noctis would learn in time. Prompto’s proximity and unabashed nudity could be attributed to his lack of human contact.

 

Noctis smiled at Prompto. “No. I don’t care about titles. You can call me Noctis. Or Noct.”

 

“Call me Prompto or Prom. I don’t mind Prom, but I’m used to only Iggy calling me that. I guess I made a bad move back there. Sorry again.” Prompto spoke so fast and seemed not tired in the least as he crossed his arms over his chest. “And I think I could have taken you.”

 

“In your dreams, Prompto.” Noctis laughed. 


	4. Learning more about dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis have a discussion about dragons and plans.

Noctis was a Prince. He had slept in beds made of the finest feathers. There had been a few times he had fallen asleep with Gladiolus in the stables or in front of the fireplace in the kitchens when he needed to be free of the castle life. Never had Noctis slept deep enough to awaken without a dream or nightmare chasing him into the morning. Such deep undisturbed rest left Noctis feeling refreshed. He was also disorientated with two bodies pressing against him. Gladio’s snore was a familiar sound which inspired comfort and devotion. The fingers which gripped his shirt were surprising. Prompto had slipped into the bed and snuggled against him. The curled position and soft snore reminded Noctis of a puppy more than a man.

 

“I slipped him some medicine in his tea. He needed the rest to fully heal.” Ignis whispered from the table by the fireplace. “Do not wake him if possible. Please.”

 

Noctis moved Gladio’s arm from his chest and untangled Prompto’s fingers from his shirt. He was not graceful as he wiggled down to the foot of the bed. He dragged the back of his hand over his sweaty brow. His legs shook as he stepped forward towards Ignis. The air felt heavy for a moment as he glanced around the room.

 

“Sit.” Ignis nodded towards the bench. “I’ll pour you some tea.”

 

“To make me go back to bed?” Noctis eyed the kettle hooked over the fire. “Did you give Gladio some tea? It’s not like him to sleep so sound in a strange bed with strangers close.”

 

“No.” Ignis grinned as he reached for the kettle with his bare hand and poured the hot water into a cup far smaller than the mugs they had used earlier. He dropped a small metal ball into the water and handed Noctis the cup. “I believe your man has simply succumbed to exhaustion. This tea is to sooth the spirit. No more.”

 

Noctis took the cup. The water was light tan in color from the tea leaves. He supposed there was some truth to Ignis’ words. He and Gladio had traveled a far distance with few breaks and fewer solid nights of sleep.

 

He blew over the top of the steaming water. “Thank you, Ignis. Is the sun up?”

 

“The sun is up somewhere on this world.” Ignis responded while he put the kettle back on its hook. “As for here, it shall be in another few hours. How do you feel?”

 

“Great.” Noctis held the cup close to his chest. 

 

His eyes tracked Ignis as the man moved through the cave. There were three satchels spread on the table they had eaten at a few hours ago. He did not ask what was in them. His goal was to catch a glimpse of Ignis’ arms or neck to see if the shimmer of scales were on the man’s body. Ignis’ black shirt came to the man’s wrists and the collar was high making Noctis’ view, blocked by cotton and bad luck.

 

“You’re curious about me.” Ignis said while unraveling a map in his hand. “What did your father or his men tell you about this little adventure?”

 

Noctis’ hand pressed against the glow in the center of his chest. “I’ve heard about it all my life. How I was born to protect my people. How I was special because I had this inside me. To defeat the demon creatures at the spire, I would need the strong hand of my shield and the knowledge of a dragon. They said the sagefire dragon had laid to rest in the Dragon’s forest hundreds of years ago and slept, waiting for me to come for him.”

 

“Amazing how the story changes each time.” Ignis tutted and rolled the map in his hands with eyes fixed forward. “The truth, you will find out soon enough. For now, you must trust me. You will need me and I hope you will heed my advice. This is not to say you do not need Gladio’s strength. Prompto will follow us wherever we go. You will find his loyalty and friendship are easy to acquire if you’re honest.”

 

“Right.” Noctis’ whisper had little to do with the sleeping men behind him. He surveyed the cave and found more than the satchels had appeared while he had rested. The hay and blankets were to the left of the fireplace now. The stone statue sat in a chair where the meat had hung earlier. Ignis had been busy while Noct had slept; moreover, Noctis realized all this had been done without him hearing a sound. Noctis presumed magic of dragons had a hand in his slumber. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Ignis asked.

 

Noctis shook his head. “I’m sorry?”

 

“The crystal grown into your chest. Does it hurt?” Ignis buckled the satchel in front of him. 

 

“No.” He dropped the hand on his chest to his lap. “No. It’s numb unless I’m trying to use my magic. Even then, I don’t know. Cold more than warm. I’ve never been able to put into words the sensations I feel.”

 

“May I have a closer look?” Ignis put a hand on his hip and rested is other on top of the table. “At the crystal. I have a hypothesis, but I need more information before I can reach a conclusion.”

 

“How do you know about it? Unlike others, you were not surprised. When new people see a piece of crystal growing out of a man’s chest, they are not so calm.” Noctis blew across the top of the cup once more before sipping at the warm drink.

 

“I know a great number of facts and legends of this world.” Ignis’ words were not meant to mislead Noctis, nor were they meant to answer the question. “In turn, some legends hold far more weight than facts.”

 

“None of that tells me why you want to see my chest.” Noctis put the cup down. He tugged off his black tunic. “There.”

 

Ignis stepped next to him and bent forward. Noctis knew he should have felt embarrassment or shyness from the close proximity of Ignis’ face in relation to his chest. He had become immune to those emotions. 

 

“You are used to people asking you to remove your clothes?” The enigmatic black dressed man teased.

 

“No. But I am used to it despite my discomfort. Doctors had poked at me since I was a babe. Numerous magic users had come to oogle at me. Being an oddity had become part of my life as much as being a prince. No one had answers aside from spewing the same story again and again. No one knew why the crystal left me feeling cold and numb. 

 

None could answer why I could beckon shadows from the brightest room or why the glow would grow in the darkest evening. I had discovered more about myself with Gladio’s help keeping me away from those who would seek to exploit my magic. My father and his father had been close and they put poor Gladio in charge of me.”

 

“Raised more as brothers than ward and servant.” Ignis’ mumbled as his head tipped to the side.

 

He caught Ignis’ hand as it approached the crystal. “Looking does not mean to touch.”

 

“Apologies.” Ignis’ face turned upward. “But the outer rim of the crystal is far darker than I had believed it would look.”

 

“And how would you know how it should look?” Noctis released Ignis hand. 

 

The man straightened and walked across the cave to the empty glass flasks where a bundle of scrolls sat. He shuffled through them and returned. He unraveled the parchment so old Noctis wondered if he could read through the faint ink markings.

 

“Where does a man dragon get his scrolls and books?” He took the scroll from Ignis’ hands.

 

“From places far long gone and people dead far longer. Not all dragons hoard gold.” Ignis stood beside him.

 

He looked at the crude drawing on the middle of the parchment. The blue dye faded as most of the words to color in the diagram of what he assumed was to be his crystal. This crystal had fine facets and appeared more diamond shaped. Noctis could not be any different from this one. 

 

“Mine has never looked like this.” Noctis sighed. “It has always been black around the edges and only blue in the center.”

 

“Yes. Odd. It appears to be a geode which someone has cracked the shell and in turn fractured the crystal.” Ignis rubbed his chin.

 

“Gladio once said it looked as if a lump of coal had been stomped on by a boot.”  Noctis ran a finger over the outer circle if the crystal. “You can read this script? I have never seen it before.” 

 

“A language dead over a thousand years. It's a variation of the legend which you already know.” A long finger traced under the lines of text as he read aloud. “And so, there shall be one born. In falling into death, he shall regain life with crystal heart. With its power, he shall gain power of the dawn.”

 

“Which is wrong.” Noctis scoffed. “No matter what they believe, all I can do is summon shadows. All my magic comes from this, but I have never been able to summon light.”

 

Ignis took the scroll from his hands. “That is because you haven't had the proper teaching. I'll be more than happy to help you.”

 

“Really? How will you do that?” He had little trust in those saying they could help.

 

A single finger pushed the glasses up his nose. “I have experience in teaching magic. You must learn one lesson, Noct.”

 

“And that would be?” He trailed the question with a roll of his wrist.

 

“There can be no shadows without light to cast them. And dawn only breaks after darkness.” Ignis placed the scroll back.

 

“Dragons do like riddles.” He grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He enjoyed a drink of tea as Ignis went to the fire. “Do you have scales like Prompto? I see you reach into the fire with no burns. No care.”

 

The man in black smirked and knelt down. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Then, with no preamble, guided the bare length of arm into the middle of the flames. As for the why, Noctis would see momentarily. Ignis’ skin began to glow in much the same manner it had in the cave. A warm red glow radiating from under the skin. He withdrew his arms from the flames and walked over to Noctis.

 

“Do not touch as they can burn you.” Ignis warned.

 

Noctis found the sight beautiful. He was able to see rows over rows of scales in a brilliance of reds and golds which shimmered as Ignis rotated his arm back and forth. Dragons were not what Noctis had been led to believe, so perhaps Ignis could teach him where others had failed. There was an odd trust he felt in Ignis’ and Prompto’s presence. The glow in Ignis’ arm receded as the heat left the skin. Noct glanced up and Ignis nodded and so, the prince touched the arm. The skin, or scales, were smooth and soft. His thumb rubbed against the grain of the rows and, in a curious experiment to see if he could raise them, a sharpness he had not expected forced him to pull away.

 

“Careful.” Ignis admonished. 

 

Noctis sucked on his cut thumb. “Sharp.” He mumbled.

 

Ignis rolled the sleeve down as he explained. “I am no fish nor snake, Noct. Dragon's flesh can be pierced by very few items. The black metal which Gladio has in his sword being one.”

 

“The others?” Noctis frowned at his thumb when blood dripped down to his wrist.

 

He jolted as Ignis captured his hand and pressed his lips to the cut. “Ouch!” 

 

The lips burned against the cut and he yanked his hand free. This was when Noctis learned a dragon's kiss could be as fiery as its breath. The cut had healed, but the pain and heat lingered.

 

“A blade made out of another dragon’s talon or one fashioned from a dragon's tooth. No earthly metal would be a threat.” Ignis had no apology for the kiss. He sat across from Noctis with no intention to talk about it.

 

“What of magic? I was able to bind Prompto and cause you to flee my daggers.” He rubbed his thumb against his leg.

 

“Magic can affect us but, to what degree is solely based on who is casting it.” He folded his hands. “Now, I have a question for you, your highness, since I have been so open to answering yours. How do you plan to get to the spire and face the possible army of demons and their maker?”

 

“The Blighted One?” Noctis knew the title of the man he was supposed to defeat and little else. “Do you want the story I heard of my triumph? The Azziar empire towards the east and the Frenis warriors of the North have already made a pact to help me once I arrive at the doors of the Azziar capital. My father has arranged those armies. I am to meet with Lord Ravus and Lady Luna and with their help, break through the walls of the spire. Then, I go to the top, meet the cursed man and defeat him in battle.”

 

He crossed his arms and rested them atop the table with a shake of his head. “That is about all I know.”

 

“No, Noctis.” Ignis eyes were fixed on him. A warm and heavy hand covered Noctis' forearm. “I want to know your plan. What plans do you have to accomplish your goal?” 

 

“I don’t have one.” He whispered and turned his face away. He watched the wood in the fire crack and burn. His chest grew cold and the blue light under his shirt shined brighter in response to his shame. “But I have to try.”

 

“I see.” Ignis squeezed Noctis’ forearm. “Good thing you followed those stories to find me then. Seems we have much to discuss on our way to Azzair.”

 

He felt his lips tug upward at the corners. “Thank you, Ignis.”

 

“You’re welcome, your highness.” The hand slipped away. He nodded to the other side of the table. “If you’re hungry, there is some bread there, in that basket at the end of the table. I will go wake our dozing twosome so we can be on our way. Even with the elder steeds, I was able to find for us, the travel to Azziar will take a few weeks.”

 

“Shouldn’t you let them rest?” Noctis pushed himself towards the aforementioned basket.  “For a bit longer?”

 

“Fancy to have me to yourself for that time?” Ignis grinned.

 

“What?” Noctis’ hand stopped in lifting the towel. “No. I mean, I saw you had alchemy supplies.”

 

The man nodded and let out a heavy sigh. “That I do. I fished about your bag while you slept. I am impressed with your skill. I have never seen it applied in offensive measures as you have crafted. I would say it borderlines on dangerous. We can go over that as well during our travel. Pray that you listen and do not blow up our campsite.”

 

Noctis covered his pout by picking up the one of the warm loaves of bread and taking a large bite. There would be no way for Ignis to know about the time he had blow out the side of the palace wall. And there would be no way for the dear prince to know how his mishaps with his studies traveled farther than his accomplishments. As was the way with gossip and rumor. All men waited for those in power to fail. King Regis afforded Noctis far more freedom than most royal children.

 

“When did you make this?” Noctis moved back to his tea with a slow scoot. “When do dragons learn to cook?”

 

“I baked it while you three rested and I picked up how to cook early in life.” Ignis motioned to the cave. “I have lived here for a few hundred years. One most make do with one’s skills.”

 

“After a few hundred years, I bet you can make almost anything.” Noctis used his hand to tear another piece of bread. “So, you’re an alchemist, a dragon and a baker.”

 

“I can also sew and use magic.” Ignis pointed a finger towards the ceiling with a smirk on his face. “I would say that would make me rather invaluable.”

 

“I suppose it would.” Noctis chuckled. “I mean, I came here looking for a sorcerer or a dragon and I’m leaving with you and Prompto. Not exactly what I expected.”

 

“Your highness,” Ignis’ finger lowered and shook at him. “you’ll be well to learn now. Little in our lives goes as expected.”

 

Noctis would discover how true those words were before the end of their journey together.

  
  
  



	5. Wrapping up lose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small outline/explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time and opportunity sadly have left me. As I hate unfinished works as much as the next person I wanted to at least share my thoughts/dreams. This is one of my most loved ideas and I’m sad to see it go. Thank you, anyone, who has taken the time to read and comment and kudo.

“You’ve been in a foul mood ever since you woke up.” Noctis sneered at Gladio. “What is wrong?”

 

“I should not have been asleep as deep as I had been.” Gladio’s eyes narrowed at Prompto’s back. “Do you think it was magic?”

 

“Yes. Magic of a soft bed, soft pillows, and a full stomach.” Noctis teased the gruff man.

 

Gladio grunted in response with a shrug of his shoulders. The large bear size hand adjusted the weight of the sword on his back. Despite the teasing Noctis knew Gladio would more weary of their new companions for the time being.

 

They were following Prompto out of the dragon’s cave. Noctis would guess Prompto was no older than he, if not a few years younger, from the spring in his step. The wound which had been inflicted by Gladio’s blade had mended. Prompto had pulled on a new blue tunic and ushered them out as soon as they finished eating. Ignis had gone ahead to fetch their steeds while Gladio and Prompto filled their stomachs. Noctis kept his surprise of Ignis strength hidden as Ignis shoulders all of the bags on his shoulders and walked out with little word. Prompto was a fine enough host making sure their tea cups were full between getting dressed. Noctis was sad to leave after so short of a stay. He was interested in the alchemy tables even if he knew they could not spare the time.

 

The smell of woods drifted into the cave as they approached the tallest part of the cave. Unlike when they had entered the cave Noctis felt refreshed and lighter as they neared the exit. 

 

“Kid.” Gladio’s voice echoed in the open space.

 

Prompto looked over his shoulder with a frown. He turned his head forward and continued to walk. “I’m not a kid.” 

 

“Will you go back and smother the fire? You two are going to leave this place just as it is?” Gladio asked.

 

“The fire never goes out. It’s a dragon fire.” Prompto’s shoulders bobbed up and down, “The vents cut high above the fireplace keep air coming in as well as let the smoke out in a way Ignis explained it. And the coals which the fire burns on are special. They’ll burn twenty years before the need replaced.”

 

“Where do you get coals such as that?” Gladio’s brow furrowed. 

 

Prompto tossed a hand out to the side. “Ignis said they came from a quarry far North past the Fenris lands. I don’t know. I’ve never been allowed to go with him to fetch a new batch.”

 

Noctis cast a confused look to Gladio. “Suddenly interested in magic fire?”

 

“You weren’t curious?” The shield posed in return.

 

“Yes. I think if we stayed longer we could fill two days with questions.” He admitted.

 

“Well save your lists for the journey.” Ignis cut into their conversation. The man stood at that the entrance of the cave with a hand on his hip.  “We should depart while the sun is still low.”

 

“Did you find them?” Prompto jogged up to Ignis side. 

 

Ignis nodded and pointed to the left of the cave entrance. His hand rested on Prompto’s back and turned the blonde man. “Past those trees. Be quiet and careful.”

 

“Of course.” Prompto smiled and ran ahead.

 

Ignis motioned for them to follow. “Follow me. The same applies. Be as silent as you are able. Our steeds are not the normal mounts you are accustomed to using.”

 

“You seem comfortable giving orders.” Gladio crossed his arms.

 

Noctis would have mentioned Gladiolus’ habit of pushing him around most of his life, but refrained as he did not want to sour Gladio’s mood further.

 

“Merely suggestions. I’ll leave the orders to his royal highness.” Ignis’ head tilted to the side. “Shall we?”

 

“Let’s go.” Noctis shifted his gaze between Gladio and Ignis. “Our goal is Azzier.”

 

“Yes. Shall I suggest once we leave the forest’s hold you send out a message alerting the Lady Lunafreya we are on our way?” 

 

“How would I go about doing that?” Noctis walked next to Ignis.

 

“If you scribe a message I can make sure she gets it within a day’s time.” Ignis stepped over a large tree root. “As for the how let us add it to my unique skill set.”

 

“Hm.” Noctis took the suggestion to heart. It would lessen his worries if he could get messages to both his father and Luna. His father no doubt was pacing a line in the floors wondering if they had succeeded. Luna’s lands were going to be hit by the dark waves of death within two months time. Noctis had a notion she would be relieved to know he was on his way with help. 

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

 

From here I will list my headcanon for this AU and how I dreamed it would have developed. 

  
  
  


Black Chocobos are rare but each of the four men are able to ride one.

 

The first true town is a three-day journey. Insomnia is an island similar to the game. Noctis and Prompto go out to explore river near by and discover a pack of infected lupex. Gladio is surprised how quick the pack is defeated, so is Ignis. Ignis has a feeling the sickly looking pack was collateral damage from Ardyn’s deeds.

 

Ignis shows the three men how to identify a Haven. He states there are Haven’s spread around the entire continent. Ignis wears gloves to hide the scales on the back of his hand. 

 

They venture into several cities and in each, there was to be some build on their connection. Gladio somehow knows Prompto would like the sweet cakes from one vendor and Noctis has an echo of a memory to Ignis favorite bittersweets. Prompto stays closest to Ignis side but the draw to befriend Gladio and Noctis is too strong to ignore.

 

They would meet a golem while traveling along the volcano. This would be their first true encounter with Ardyn magic and the demons he can summon. They also get to see Ignis and Prompto in dragon forms fight. 

 

Gladio has this pain of deja vu after the encounter. Dreams or nightmares of things that never happened. Noctis begins having similar dreams and last Prompto. By the time they reach the lands boarding the Spire the three men have a feeling Ignis knows more than he is sharing.

 

They meet Nyx at the boarder who leads them to the castle where Luna and Ravus keep the line. The people there holding back waves of demons on a nightly basis. But soon the city itself would be over ran by sheer numbers.

 

I was going to have side stories with Nyx helping and Lib/Nyx with a Crow/Luna pairing in the background. 

 

The night before they're planning to storm the Spire so to speak Ignis admits to Gladio and Prompto all their dreams were actually past lives. And they have all died and failed to protect Noctis and allow him to reach the top of the Spire. He is the only one who has retained every memory of every failure. Why he is not sure. He spares them the details of who has been in love with whom and the gorey details of their deaths. Only the cycle repeats itself again and again. 

 

He doesn't tell Noctis because at any time in the past when he has the young Prince seems to be far more concerned in protecting them instead of focusing on getting to the top. 

 

Gladio and Prompto are not certain about not telling Noctis but keep quiet for the moment. Gladio confronts Ignis about the feelings they all have for one another. Ignis only responds with a rather cheeky “You don't share ten lifetimes and not fall in love a hundred times”

 

Luna is the one to tell Noctis of his goal and arms him with all she can with her own magicks. She is also the poor soul who tells Noctis that Regis died while he was travelling and Clarus was ruling in Noctis’ stead until his return. 

 

Prompto never to be one too scared to face anything by the boys sides offers a plan they haven't attempted before. Ignis feels as ridiculous as it may sound he trusted Prompto with their lives. 

 

The fight on the ground is more to Ravus and Nyx then the four. They use two of Luna griffon to fly to the top. More like crash. They would definitely crash.

 

Once inside Gladio would remark how happy he was they made it only for them to step forward and suddenly be teleported to the bottom of the Spire.

 

Prompto would make several loud protests how that was cheating. 

 

The journey to the top and reach the crystal begins, again. Ignis cannot push back the fear and dread he feels after every encounter.

 

13 levels of hell. Puzzles. Some Ignis remembers and others new.  Monsters from Behemoths to mind flayers. A mix of every dungeon in FFXV with sequences of pure skill. 

 

Prompto is smarter, quicker and braver than he appears. Gladio’s steadfast loyalty and courage breaking through each wall of enemies. Ignis focus and magick allowing them to proceed onward and allowing his ‘feelings’ to guide them. Noctis a leader from both the front of the line and back. He’s wild and fierce like Gladio but knows when to allow the three to take point.

 

Around floor ten Gladio is left behind, then eleven Prompto and, twelfth Ignis. 

 

Noctis is on his own as he enters the top of the Spire. 

 

The fight with Ardyn is more attrition based than Magick based. Killing Ardyn results in the Spire beginning to crumble and fall around him. Noctis puts his hands on the crystal and before the floor gives away uses the crystal power to seal off the demons.

 

Now there were two endings I couldn’t choose from.

 

  1. Noctis wakes up and is sadly the only one to survive. The three other’s laid covered by tattered sheets. He is found by Luna and Nyx. He is giving a small shard of the crystal which remained after the event.  He uses the small shard to revive his friends. In trade for losing years off his own life. He would have years with them still but would more than certain die before he reached sixty.
  2. Then my other ending idea was to have the story wrap with Nyx and Ravus and Noctis riding back to Insomnia. Happy to escort the King back home. Back in Ignis small cave and the forest the rough half carved golem statue crumbles apart and Gladiolus falls out of the dusty remains. The blanket by the fire slips off as a dragon egg rolls across the floor, cracking. The second egg with red speckles follows suit. Gladio wakes up weeks later and find the two very small baby dragons curled up around him. The three make the long walk back to the castle where they find Noctis and live a happily ever after. 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta


End file.
